


Greed

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Mother-Child Relationship, Poetry, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it greedy to want to be enough?<br/>Is it greedy to desire to be loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has those days. Or weeks. Nothing's good enough.

I want to be good enough  
That I would be accepted  
That I can finally hold a candle in her eyes.  
But those brilliant sparks held in those irises  
Will always be the elder and the younger-  
There is no room for the unwanted middle.  
It's not enough.

I want to be good enough  
That she would see me as her child.  
Not as a waste of money or space,  
Not as a walking list of achievements,  
Not as a future source of income,  
Not as just a burden.  
It's never enough.

I want to be enough  
That I can be held in her embrace  
That I can be faced with that smile.  
Yet those eyes never once turned to me  
With any care or warmth.  
Her love was something I could never have  
I'm never enough.

I want to be enough  
To be worthy of her love.


End file.
